The Life of Nuka
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: From birth to death. Oneshot


The animals of the Priidelands (or what was left of them at this time) gathered at Pride Rock.

The Pridelands were slowly turning into a barren wasteland around them. Whether it was Simply bad weather, the fact that Scar wan't watching his hyenas and Pride closely, or that Scars was cursed to have a bad rule because of the means he took to gain the throne.

Whatever the reason, at least Scar was watching this with his full attention.

Rafiki walked up to Scar, and his queen. Zira. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed where also there, giving the old monkey a short of, "Ya you gotta do this ha ha," look

Scar had always had an eye for that lioness, even before Simbas birth. His plan was to wait out Mufasa and his wife until they died. Then take the throne with Zira as his queen. Sadly Sima came into the mix. And we all know what that caused. After Scar "fixed" the issues he had with Mufasa and his nephew, and became king. He confessed his love to Zira, who jumped right aborad to be Scars queen. What lioness would pass up the chance to be royalty? Plus Zira thought Scar was a great lover.

Well all that "loving" led to this

Rafiki held up the then at the time prince, Nuka.

Even though he knew all this wasn't how it should be, he did his job and presented the heir to Pridelands.

Perhaps it was more out of fear then respect, but the animals knelt to the royal cub.

Nuka had no idea at the time. No idea that he was next in line to become king, that he was to rule over eveything he saw. Or know that all that would be stripped away from him.

* * *

><p>Years later the Pridelands crumbled even more, food was harder and harder to find.<p>

Zira had gone out with the other lioness to hunt

While Scar spent some time with his son

"Look Nuka, he said everything the light touches, is ours," Scar said

"Dosen't look all that neat dad," the young cub said to his dad

"What?" Scar said suprised

"Well it's all dry and barren," Nuka said

Scar slapped his son

"Our kingdom is wonderful! A hundred times greater than any of the great kings of the past had," the kings ego exploing out of him

Nuka began to sob.

"Quit that!" Scar barked "A king is fearless powerful, altert at all times. Not a pathedic crybaby!"

Just then Zazu flew over

"Your highness," the bird said nevuosly

"What!" Scar snapped

"I'm just here to give you the daily report sir," he said "Their are some dire issues that need your attention,"

"Ugh," Scar whinned "Shenzi, Banzai, Ed!"

Soon enough the hyena trio was present

"You called Scar?" Shenzi asked

"Aunt Shenzi, Uncle Banzai, Uncle Ed!" Nuka said running over and hugging each of them.

When Scar and Zira had buisness to attend to, and couldn't watch Nuka. They assigned the hyena trio to be his cubsitters

"Are we going to play birdy boiler with Zazu again?" the cub said excitedly (Zazu was now forced to do this under Scars rule)

"No," Scar said "Zazu and daddy have to talk now,"

Zazu gave a sigh of relief

"Don't worry Nuka," Shenzi sad in almost a motherly voice "I'm sure we'll find something else to boil and launch in the Outlands

"Yeah!" Nuka said happily

With that the hyena trio and cub went out for some fun

* * *

><p>They hyena trio and Nuka were almost at the Outlands<p>

"Aunt Shenzi," Nuka said

"Yes?" Shenzi said

"Why's my dad almost always mean to me?" Nuka asked

"Tough love kid," Shenzi said

"Your dad just wants you to be ready when you become king." Banzai said "Y'know rule with an iron paw, take no prisioners, let nobody stand in way,"

"Oh," Nuka said "Then I'll prove to my dad I'm tough!" Nuka then turned around to face his baby sitters

"Bring it on guys!" Nuka said ready for battle

"Uh, I think you're not quite ready for us yet," Shenzi said

Ed said something

"You see what Ed?" Banzai said

"What'd Uncle Ed say?" Nuka said

Ed pointed

Near the Outlands was a hyena pup and its mother. Some of the hyenas still lived in the Outlands. Some cause they had lived there all their life, and it grew on them. Others cause by comparision to the Pridelands now, the Outlands were better.

"Why hello, Queen Shenzi," the hyena addressed her hyena matriarc

"Under the order of King Scar and Quuen Zira," Shenzi began "We ask that you pup engage in mortal combat with the prince of the Pridelands. To better himself for futrue battles,"

The hyena knew that disobeying Shenzi would mean disobeying Scar, and that meant seiver punishments. So she obeyed and let her pup battle Nuka

It wasn't anything serious, they were just children after all, yet to everyones suprise. The pup pinned Nuka.

"Rematch!" Nuka declared

Again the pup beat him.

Three more rounds the pup was still undefeated

"That's one tough pup," Banzai said

"What is this!" Scar said

"Scar!" everyone said

"I thought you had issues to deal with Zazu," Shenzi said

"I solved them," Scar said. Meaning he imprisoned Zazu in that little bone cage in his den. "Now what's the meaning of this?"

"I'm trying to become tough like you dad," Nuka said under the pup still

"Well then hears a lesson,"

Scar then smacked Ed, instanly knocking the hyena out

"Kings don't loose to hyenas!"

"Whoa Scar what was up with..!" Banzai got knocked out to

"What about you?" Scar said to Shenzi

Shenzi stayed silent

"Nuka c'mon," Scar said we're going home

"But we were going to boil and..." Nuka began

"NOW!" Scar ordered

With that the cub came and they went home, while Shenzi tended to her friends.

* * *

><p>A month later, Scar was pratically fed up with Nuka. Not only had he grown become a weak cub, but also he lacked phsical apperance of a young king. The hair that would become his futrue mane grew in all twisted and strange, his face ass well loked odd. Truely Nuka wasn't king material in Scars eyes.<p>

That night, when everyone was alseep. Scar awoke Zira

"Honey?" Zira said "What is it?"

"The king wants some cudde time," Scar said

"Now?" Zira said tired

"C'mon," Scar said "It's been so long since we got down," Scar had a twinkle in his eye, and soon enough Zira fell under his charm.

And a few months later, another cub was born. Vitani

Scar was secretly upset at this, he wanted a son. Someone to make up for the pitiful mistake that was Nuka.

The next few years were perhaps the only real times Nuka and Vitani were cute, happy siblings to eachother

"Let play tag big brother," Vitani said

"Okay," Nuka said "You better run,"

Scar was still displeased that he had no real cub that could become prince, yet a few short days later that all changed.

* * *

><p>Scar was out observing the Pridelands. Blinded by his own ego, he didn't see that his kingome had now become a something one would relate to hyena poop.<p>

Yet on this walk he discovered something, a young cub. Next to it's dead mother

The baby cub sobbed for it's dead mother

"A boy!" Scar said as he took the cub back home. At the time Scars family welcomed the orphan with open paws. And again, the only true time that Nuka was nice to Kovu and Vitani came to be.

* * *

><p>Another year passed, and the Pridelands were not getting better. Their was no food. No water<p>

And what was Scar doing?

He was arguing with Zira

"Nuka's are son you can't do this to him!" Zira said

"I'm the king I can do whatever I see fit!" Scar said

In the end Zira gave in. Nuka was stripped of his birthright, and it was given to Kovu. The "Chosen One,"

That was the first day Nuka hated Kovu. And partly his dad

"Dad," Nuka thought "I hope something bad happens to you for this dad,"

Nukas wish was granted shortly after that. His cousin Simba returned and beat Scar to reclaim his throne.

Even though Simba was now King, Zira demanded that it be Kovu who becomes the new king. Simba would have nothing of it, he saw the hate Zira had inside her now. He banished her to the Outlands, where she and the lions still loyal to Scar kicked out Shenzi and her clan from the Outlands. Don't worry the hyena trio lived.

Zira became obsessed with Simbas death and accomplacing Scar dying wish. For Kovu to become king.

She almost totally ignored Nuka and Vitani now. Which led to Nukas pissed off behavor, and utter hatred of Kovu.

This hate in turn ended his mother and himself in their attempts to kill Simba. When truly, so long ago. The hyena trio, the true killers of Scar escaped Ziras wrath.

* * *

><p>Sometime after this, and the uniting of Outlander and Pridelander lions, Vitani went back to the Outlands with Kovu.<p>

They walked over to the river that divided the lands. The same river that was connected to the dam of logs that crushed Nuka.

Both filled with sorrow

"It wasn't your fault," Vitani said Kovu "Mother pushed him away to far and he tried to rush back."

"We used to play together rember?" Kovu said "The games of tag, the wrestling?"

"Deep down I think he really did still love you," Vitani said

"You I'm sure he did," Kovu said "I don't know about me,"

A tear fell from Vitanis eye into the river.

"Do you think he's up there?" Vitani said looing at the sky

"Maybe," Kovu said "I don't know about mom and dad though,"

More years later they'd have the answer to that question. It was yes.

Nuka had been corrputed by Scar and Zira, he was simply a victum of bad parenting. Scar and Zira were punished, the great kings spared Nuka.

"Brother!" Kovu and Vitani said

"Kovu, Vitani!" Nuka said to his now as well dead siblings. The bitterness and hate he had was gone now.

And the three lions lived happily forever, in paradice

**The End**


End file.
